Hope
by LeoniaKat
Summary: Lacroix encounters a girl who can see the future...


Hope  
  
By Leonia  
  
Disclaimer: We all know who owns the rights to the characters used here. The only character I own is Hope. This is my first finished and posted story so feedback is welcome!  
  
She silently strode along the dark, poorly lit street. Her senses were alert as she walked aimlessly. She had already fed and had no destination in mind. Her stride was long and fluid and she contemplated the area around her with boredom bordering on disinterest. It looked like the poor, rundown area of a thousand large cities the world over. Occasionally, she would pass some other poor soul, her heart feeling a stab of pity as they stumbled past her seeking their next high or simply somewhere to pass the night without having to fear for their lives.  
  
She turned her head as she passed an alleyway and froze, still silent, as she watched a tall figure taking the life of one of the many street waifs roaming here. She carefully made her way to the entrance of the alley, her nose flaring as she caught the scent of fresh blood. Reigning in her emotions, she watched the tall figure before her as it released the body to fall lifeless at its feet. There was too little light for even her enhanced sight to make out any of the features of the figure.  
  
Suddenly, the figure looked up at her as if noticing her presence for the first time. She could see the golden eyes and the glint of fangs as it turned to her and approached. She held her ground, finally able to begin making out the features of the man before her as he moved closer to the dim lights on the road. He was tall, over six feet. He was also much paler than her, blond short-cropped hair crowning his head. His features were sharp and as his eyes shifted to normal, she could see that his eyes were a paler blue than she had ever seen before. It was only as he came closer to her that she realized that he was much older than her. His power radiated outwards, almost staggering her with its intensity.  
  
She ducked her head as he came to a stop near her. She somehow found her voice under that intense gaze, "I... I didn't mean to trespass. I'll go now." She took a step backwards when suddenly she froze. A vision overwhelmed her, knocking her to her knees. She closed her eyes against the onslaught, breathing heavily. Then it was gone and the stranger was pulling her to her feet as she opened her eyes. He said something but it was lost to her as she tried to process what she had seen. She glanced up into his cold eyes, "Tonight your son will bring someone he loves to the point of death and then he will ask you to kill him. If the woman dies your son will greet the dawn." She stepped away from him, shaking her head and silently cursing these visions of hers.  
  
"Before you leave, what is your name?"  
  
She looked up at him, seeing the disbelief in his eyes behind his carefully schooled expression, "You can call me Cassandra if you like." It wasn't her true name, but a nickname given her by one of her lovers before she'd entered this dark life. Without waiting for him to comment, she launched herself into the air, feeling the need to return to the security of her shelter.  
  
Lacroix shook his head after the woman took off. He'd been restless this night and had been out after a kill. He'd been oblivious of her presence until he had finished feeding. Then he had looked up to see this emerald-eyed vision before him. She was oh-so-young, probably no more than a month or two in this life. Her timidity around him was not only amusing, it was wise.  
  
It was her behavior before she left that puzzled him the most. How did she know anything about him? She had spoken with absolute certainty. Lacroix shook his head and prodded his bond with his son. He found him at home, and he was indeed distraught about something, though it wasn't clear through the bond. He moved back to the body of the vagrant and skillfully covered the bite marks and left it in the alley. He decided to look in on his wayward son, the woman's words reverberating through his skull.  
  
The next night  
  
Lacroix paced the length of his son's loft. He had arrived at Nicholas' loft in time to see him drain the good doctor. Then his son had asked him to stake him. It had happened all as the woman had told him it would. He had brought the stake down into Nicholas' shoulder, immobilizing him. Then he had seen to Doctor Lambert. She was at the point where if she wasn't brought across she would die. He had little time to make a decision so he went with the one he hoped wouldn't mean his son's death - he finished the process, bringing her across.  
  
He had then removed the stake from Nicholas' shoulder and placed both of their unconscious forms upstairs and into Nicholas' bed. The sun had just set and his children had yet to rise. He had placed numerous bottles of uncut blood up there so he wouldn't have to see the accusatory looks he knew would be upon both of those beautiful visages when they at last woke.  
  
He was unsure as to why he was still here. He could leave anytime now, having spent the day cleaning up the blood on the floor and disposing of the evidence of last night's activities. He knew that Nicholas would again reject his father, cursing his actions and continued presence in his life. He also knew that Nicholas would then take the guilt for Natalie's conversion upon himself, adding it to the considerable heap he had already amassed for himself. As for his new daughter, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. He was almost positive that she would reject him in favor of his son as her tutor.  
  
He sighed, an unfamiliar behavior for him, and continued his pacing. It was only a matter of time before they both woke and realized what had happened. Then... then he would be cursed at and invited to leave both of their lives. He, happy to simply know his son, his favorite child, still lived, would leave like a beaten dog with his tail between his legs. Then, he would be alone again. Oh, there was still Janette, but after her brief taste of mortality she had decided to stay away from all of them. He could barely sense his one-time daughter. Nicholas was now her sire and their link was now through him.  
  
His thoughts then shifted back to the woman he had encountered the previous night. He was intrigued by this one. It was a pity she already belonged to another.  
  
All thoughts ended when he sensed and heard his son rising. He could feel his initial burst of horror when he found Natalie next to him, remembering that he had left her for dead. Then his surprise as he realized that she wasn't truly dead. All of this was followed by... Lacroix froze and almost staggered as he realized the expected anger was absent. Instead his son was sending him his thanks. His thanks!  
  
Unable to restrain himself any longer, Lacroix flew to the landing and hesitantly opened the door to his son's room. He stepped into the room and was suddenly engulfed in his son's arms. Lacroix stood stiffly, afraid that if he moved he would discover this was all a dream. Undaunted, his son embraced him, his lips by his ear, "Thank you, mon pere. I... I couldn't do as she wished... as we wished."  
  
"You're not angry?" Lacroix asked carefully.  
  
Nicholas pulled away and stared up at him, "If you had not brought her across and ignored my request, we would both be dead. Neither of us was thinking straight last night."  
  
Lacroix watched an impish grin suddenly appear on his son's face, "Yes Nicholas?"  
  
"Well..." his son started, suddenly looking shy. "Now that you are Natalie's... father... may I have your permission to ask her to be my wife?"  
  
The chuckle started soft but suddenly grew loud as Lacroix grabbed his son into a hug. "Yes, you may," he choked out between laughs. He was relieved that his son's reaction was not that which he had imagined. As their laughter subsided, he placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "I know that this isn't how you wanted things to happen, Nicholas." He was careful to keep his voice neutral.  
  
Nicholas nodded slightly, torn by conflicting emotions, "No, it's not, but it did make me realize some things. Forever is a long time to hold on to guilt. It is also a long time to be alone. I..."  
  
Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by the sound of Natalie waking. Nick flew to her side, determined that she wouldn't wake up alone. Lacroix watched as his youngest child woke and opened her eyes. He quickly killed the lights as he saw her flinch away from their brightness. Now, with only the light from downstairs illuminating the room, he watched as Natalie turned to her brother, her brown eyes angry.  
  
"You were just going to let me die?!" she shrieked, her anger lashing Lacroix through their link.  
  
He watched his son's smile shatter as her angry accusation battered him. "I couldn't do it, Nat... I just couldn't."  
  
"So you were just going to give up and let me die and then have him kill you? That was a great plan, Nick. You..." her next statement ground to a halt as a pain in her abdomen doubled her over in agony. A second wave started in her jaw as her fangs dropped for the first time, bringing with them an awareness of her now overwhelming hunger.  
  
Nick silently handed her a bottle, followed by three more before her hunger was assuaged. When she finished, he gently cupped her chin in his hand, turning her to face him, "I am so sorry, Nat. I didn't want it to be like this."  
  
She pulled away from him, "Just leave me be, Nick. I... I need some space to think."  
  
Lacroix watched Nicholas rise from his seat on the bed and silently pass him, heading for the door. He turned to follow his son when Natalie spoke.  
  
"Lacroix, please close the door and stay for a minute." She waited until he had done as she had asked. She rose and approached him, "Why?"  
  
He cocked his head, "Why what, Doctor?"  
  
"It's Natalie. Why did you bring me across? Why didn't you just let me die?"  
  
"I couldn't do as Nicholas asked," he started, changing the topic slightly, "I could no sooner kill my son than I could walk into the sun. I knew, though, that if you died my son would do what I could not. He would take his own life to join you in death. No matter what you may think of me doct - Natalie - I do love my son and I would do anything to insure his happiness." He paused and appraised his new daughter, "Even if that meant losing him to someone I viewed as a rival for his attentions."  
  
She nodded, some of the images she had seen when he had given her his blood becoming clear and defined now. "How did you know to come here last night?" she asked, leaving the tension-filled questions behind for the time being.  
  
He blinked at her change of topics, "I..." He paused, seemingly at a loss for words as he decided what he should say. He had almost convinced himself that that woman was just a delusion of his tired mind... almost. "I met a beguiling woman last night who told me of the events which would later unfold. They all happened exactly as she foresaw... Well, all of them except for your death and Nicholas' walking into the sun."  
  
Natalie wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Was she mortal?" she asked, thinking about the threat of exposure which, after covering for Nick for six years, was already second nature.  
  
Lacroix smiled as he received his daughter's thoughts clearly, "No, she was one of us, though extremely young. In fact," he added not knowing why he hadn't noticed it at the time, "She was without her master which means that either her sire is extremely irresponsible or she is an orphan."  
  
"Did she give you a name?" Natalie asked, curious now.  
  
"Yes, she said her name is Cassandra, though I doubt that it is her true name." He shook his head, remembering that Nicholas was downstairs brooding. "Natalie, I know that you are undoubtedly upset with Nicholas, but I would like to know what your desire is now. If you wish, I will leave your tutoring to him and I will excuse myself from your lives..."  
  
Surprised, she mulled the offer over. She carefully weighed everything she knew about both of the men and quickly realized that if she was to learn how to survive in this life, that Lacroix would clearly be the better teacher. She stared up at the man who had been the bane of her existence as she realized that now he would be that which would help her survive. "No, Lacroix. I think that I would rather have you as my tutor. I know we haven't exactly been friends, but I'd like to think that we can put the past behind us." She smiled an insolent smile up at him which reminded him of Nicholas, "After all, we're family now, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, smirking, "We are." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and guided her towards the door, "Come, and let us go talk to Nicholas. I think he has something he wants to ask you..."  
  
The next night  
  
Lacroix led his children towards the doors of the now-reopened Raven. He could see Nicholas silently reassuring Natalie who had only been here when she was a mortal. He added a silent, mental reassurance to Nicholas' efforts and he felt her relax further. He led his children into the club, nodding to the bouncer as he passed. He watched cautiously as the wholly vampire crowd parted for him. He watched for hostile glances or threatening gestures. Seeing none, he relaxed as he saw the surprised looks his daughter was receiving. Apparently, everyone thought Nicholas would be the one to bring the good doctor across.  
  
He nodded to the bartender as he placed three glasses on the bar and filled two from one bottle. He moved to grab a second bottle with Nicholas' choice vintage.  
  
"I'll have what they are having," Nicholas said quickly, earning surprised stares from his family. He silently shrugged and moved to take his glass as the others grabbed theirs. He tipped it back, the blood was uncut because of Natalie, and he smiled, gesturing for the bartender to fill his glass.  
  
Lacroix smiled, asked for a full bottle, and gestured his family towards a slightly more private booth. Once seated, he listened to his children as they chatted amicably about the details of their upcoming wedding. He, for the most part, tuned them out and vaguely wondered what had made him agree to allow this. He instead paid attention to the goings on of the club. His attention was drawn to the door as he watched a familiar figure enter.  
  
Intrigued, he watched her slowly and shyly make her way through the crowd. She was exceedingly timid as she shied away from the others near her. He sensed that, with the exception of Natalie, this woman was the youngest one here. He watched one of the men drift from the dance floor to grab her arm and press her close to himself. The woman attempted to pull away and earned herself a slap across the face.  
  
For some reason this angered Lacroix who rose and swiftly strode towards the pair. He came up behind her and glared at the one holding her. This one was a mere fledgling himself, probably no more than a century old. "I believe that the lady isn't interested in your attention. Perhaps you should look elsewhere," he suggested, placing just the merest hint of his power behind his words. He watched, amused as the man quickly released the girl and promptly stepped back. The young man then hurriedly turned and fled.  
  
The woman in front of him turned slowly and froze. He could sense her fear increasing as she recognized him. "Child, where is your sire?" he asked it gently, but he noticed her fear growing even more.  
  
She hesitated for a second, more frightened of this one in front of her than she had been of the other one, and this one hadn't yet made a move towards her. "He's... he's dead."  
  
Lacroix' head snapped around, trying to see if anyone else had heard her statement but no one was close and she had barely whispered. He gently took her arm, feeling her muscles tense further and seeing gold seeping uncontrollably into her eyes. This girl was truly terrified of him. He wanted to speak to her in private but he knew that if he tried to force her to accompany him, her fear would overwhelm her and she would try to fight her way free. No, he would have to be careful with this one.  
  
He released her arm, "No harm will come to you, child. Please, I would simply like to speak with you." He offered her a hand.  
  
Her vision was gold flecked as she stood there, panic nearly overwhelming her. She wanted to trust him but she had been betrayed so many times in the recent past that she couldn't. Instead she dumbly stood there, staring at his extended hand.  
  
Lacroix realized that this wasn't working and he could feel the growing stares on them as her fear radiated outwards. He mentally called to his children and he watched them rise and approach. He saw them exchange confused glances as they approached. Addressing them quietly, "Nicholas, Natalie, this is Cassandra. My dear," he said, addressing the timid creature in front of him, "these are my children." He raised his hand towards her once again, "Please, let us go and speak in private. I promise you no harm will come to you."  
  
She looked appraisingly at the two newcomers, recognizing both of them from her vision. She glanced quickly from the pair of warm brown eyes to the pair of time-worn sky blue ones and made a decision. She reached out and took the tall one's hand. His grip was gentle as he turned her towards the back of the club.  
  
"Nicholas, Natalie, please join us." That said, he led the green-eyed wild creature towards the back room and his apartment. Escorting her into the living area, he gestured to the couch and the pair of matching chairs, "Please, have a seat." He waited, as did his children, until she had chosen her seat. Unsurprisingly, she chose the one closest to the door of the apartment. He moved into the kitchen and came back with four glasses and two bottles - one of uncut blood for Natalie and Cassandra and one of bloodwine for he and Nicholas. He poured the drinks and handed them out before taking his own seat in the remaining chair - his children having chosen the couch.  
  
"Now, Cassandra," he said gently, turning in his seat to focus on her. "I'm curious how it is that you somehow knew what would happen to my family that night."  
  
She shifted slightly, obviously still scared and uncomfortable, "I... I don't know, sir. I've had the visions since..." she shook her head, her long auburn hair cascading over her shoulders.  
  
"Since?" he gently prodded.  
  
"Since I woke up as this. I've always had small glimpses, peeks maybe is a better word, of the future. It wasn't until... this... that I had these vivid ones." Her voice was so soft and quiet that a mortal would never have heard her.  
  
He nodded, "You said that your master is dead?" he prompted.  
  
She couldn't control the brief smile which touched her lips and lit her eyes before the fear overwhelmed it, "Yes."  
  
Lacroix didn't miss her reaction but he pretended he hadn't seen it, "What happened to him?"  
  
Her voice took on a dreamy tone as she spoke now, obviously reliving the past as she spoke, "It was my first full vision. It was so overwhelming that I passed out, wondering later if it was only a dream. I was only two weeks into this life. Two of the most hellish weeks of my life. I saw the hunter stalking my master. He was a professional, this one. He spent weeks hunting a single target before moving in for the kill. I saw him following my master to the lair of one of his other children. The hunter was armed to the teeth, though his first weapon was all that was necessary to annihilate my master and brother within seconds. You see, this hunter was indeed a professional and as such he had custom-built weapons including his special flamethrower. This one had two functions. It's first was to cover the victim in oil, immediately prior to torching them. My family had no hope of escape..." She shivered in recollection before continuing, "My master saw all of these images in my blood, of course, but considered it a dream and punished me accordingly. It was a week later when he left me to my own devices in the house we were sheltering in. It was merely half an hour later that I felt the agony of my family as though it were my own. Then the bond between us broke and I knew that I was alone."  
  
"How long ago was this?" Lacroix asked, wanting to know just how long she'd been a vampire.  
  
"I've been alone for almost six weeks now."  
  
Lacroix paused, trying to decide upon a way to ask his next question which wouldn't panic his guest. He needed to ask about her reaction to her sire's death as he suspected it had much to do with her fear and timidity. He decided to go back to the beginning and work his way to her sire's death. "When your sire made you, did you know what you would become?"  
  
"No!" she froze, embarrassed at her outburst. Noticing the encouraging nod she received from Nicholas, she continued, "No, I didn't know. I think that I was supposed to be simply a meal for him. It wasn't until he was feeding that he decided to bring me across." She took a deep breath, glancing at the floor, "I was walking home from work, my car having broken down a mere three blocks away. My home was in sight when I was attacked. The next thing I knew, we were on the roof of a neighboring building and he was ripping my clothes from me..." She drew in a shuddering breath, "He raped me and drained me. When he called me back, I was so scared and confused that I came back. I woke up, starving, only to find him raping me again. Those three weeks were a series of rapes interspersed with beatings. Sometimes it was just him, and sometimes my 'brother' would join him. It was three weeks of pure hell. He taught me nothing of what we are or how to survive. It was only after his death that I began teaching myself what I could. I'd never met another of our kind before I met you..." she trailed off to a halt, knowing that she was crying as she'd been forced to remember those three weeks as well as the six which had followed. She dashed at her tear streaked face and took a shuddering sip from the glass in her hand.  
  
Lacroix' eyes had flashed gold several times during the course of her story and he was glad that her master was already dead; otherwise he would have surely killed him. Generally, he was unconcerned with the way in which others treated their progeny, but even he was angered by the violence which had been dealt to this girl. He exchanged glances with Nicholas who was just as angry as he was, and Natalie who was more horrified than anything else. He returned his attention to the girl, silently appraising her. It was a shame that her spirit had been broken by her sire.  
  
He knew that, without the protection of her sire, she would easily become fodder for the older fledglings. It had almost happened tonight in fact. The odds of survival of an orphaned vampire were so low as to be laughable. Of course, it was possible that she could be claimed and re-bonded to another, but it was also possible that her new sire would be as cruel as her last.  
  
He suddenly asked himself what his interest in this one was. Why did he care what happened to this young one? He already had a new fledgling, did he really need another? Was he even considering claiming her as his, and would she allow it willingly? He mentally shook his head, passing these questions along to his son through their bond, seeking his opinion.  
  
Nicholas' response was a surprise. His certainty that Lacroix should extend the offer was surprising. It was followed immediately by Nicholas' love and his reinforcement of this 'gentler, kinder side' of his sire.  
  
Lacroix gently chastised his latter thoughts before speaking once again to Cassandra. "My dear, I must admit that I fear for your safety. An orphaned vampire is easy prey for older ones. There are also those who would claim a young, unbonded one as their own."  
  
"I... I don't understand, sir. My sire is dead and I am free now. Is that not true?"  
  
"Yes, but you are also unprotected. A sire's responsibilities towards his child go beyond simply teaching survival skills. He is responsible for their protection from others."  
  
At this, Cassandra began shaking; wondering if this was their reason for bringing her up here. Perhaps they simply wanted to take advantage of her... Her fear began to overwhelm her again, gold once more seeping into her eyes.  
  
Lacroix noticed immediately, of course, "I told you that no harm would come to you, child. I mention these things because I would make you an offer. You are under no obligation to accept it, nor would I dream of forcing it upon you. It is simply this, I would offer to bond with you, claiming you as one of my children and extending my protection to you."  
  
She blinked, unsure of how to respond. "I... I don't know... Could I have time to think about it? I... I don't know you... and... forever is a long time..."  
  
He nodded, giving her a small smile, "Of course. Perhaps you have some questions you would like to ask?"  
  
She paused to gather her thoughts together, "Yes, I..." her voice trailed off as she suddenly sagged in her chair. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced at Nicholas, "You will be stalked by the hunter tonight if you leave here. He has already followed you for a time and tonight he has decided to make the kill." She shook her head, finishing the contents of her glass under the stares of the others.  
  
Lacroix immediately turned to his son, "You are staying here tonight."  
  
"Lacroix!"  
  
That earned him a snarl from his father, "I said you will stay here, Nicholas. That goes for you too, Natalie."  
  
"But, Lacroix, you can't possibly believe-"  
  
"Yes," he hissed, cutting Natalie off. "I do. If it weren't for her and her vision when we first met, both of you would be dead right now." He could see both of them gearing up to argue again and he brought both of them up short, "Please, just this once, please listen to me."  
  
Nicholas had never heard his father ask like that before and it immediately silenced his arguments and he couldn't help but concede, "Ok, Lacroix. We will both stay."  
  
During the exchange Cassandra had drawn her knees up to her chest, hugging them. Their argument had scared her.  
  
Lacroix was the first to notice his guest's reaction. Slowly rising, he approached her, seeing her flinch slightly as he neared. He stopped and glanced at his children who were both watching her reaction. His patience was waning quickly and he knew he had to leave the apartment before he did something drastic. "Natalie, please stay here with our guest while Nicholas and I go down to the club." He saw the girl tense further as he spoke and knew he needed to address her, "Cassandra, please stay up here with Natalie. I do not want to risk you drawing the attention of those in the club." He saw her nod slightly and he gestured to Nicholas to follow him.  
  
Natalie silently watched the men leave before turning her attention to the girl. She appraised the girl before her for the first time. She was young, maybe 24 or 25. She was rather attractive with high cheekbones and piercing green eyes. She had mid-back-length auburn hair which was rod straight. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As the door to the apartment closed, Natalie saw her companion relax a bit, lowering her feet back to the floor.  
  
Natalie rose and took the bottle of uncut blood from where Lacroix had left it and approached the girl, "Would you like more?" This earned her a small smile and a nod as the girl held out her glass. Once she had poured and placed the bottle back on the coffee table, she sat on the couch across from the girl. "Cassandra isn't your real name, is it?"  
  
The girl smiled ruefully, "No, it's not. It's a nickname an old boyfriend gave me which just stuck. It seemed more appropriate when I came across, much more appropriate than Hope."  
  
Natalie nodded, understandingly, "Which would you prefer I called you?"  
  
"You can call me Cassie, if you want. A new name for a new life."  
  
"You can call me Nat if you want," Natalie replied, slowly building a rapport with the girl which she was almost certain was Lacroix' goal when he had left with Nick. This earned her a smile from the girl and she could see her relaxing further. She wondered at this girl's ability to see the future, "Cassie? Did you see yourself being attacked in any of your visions?"  
  
Cassie gave a bitter laugh, "No and that's my curse, I guess. I see what will happen to those around me, but I have never seen myself in these visions."  
  
"Oh, I can't imagine how difficult that must be."  
  
Cassie shrugged, "You get used to it."  
  
"Have you... killed?" Natalie asked hesitantly, knowing that this was a part of her own existence now which no one had really talked to her about.  
  
"Of course," Cassie replied casually, "It was either that or I could starve. I didn't even know that bottled blood existed until tonight."  
  
"How... how did you deal with that?"  
  
"You get used to that, too..." she trailed off as a realization hit her. She knew that Natalie had only been a vampire for three nights now but... "They haven't made you kill?" she asked in wonder.  
  
"No, Nick would never force me to do so."  
  
"But Lacroix...?"  
  
"He hasn't mentioned it yet. I know that he wants me to learn how to hunt, but I don't think he will force me to kill."  
  
Cassie didn't reply, instead remembering her own first attempt at hunting...  
  
Her attacker had finally stopped raping her and she lay there, curled in a ball, the pain in her stomach overwhelming all conscious thought. She felt him forcibly dressing her before he lifted her and tossed her off the roof, "Go feed yourself and come back."  
  
Her instincts kicked in before she hit the ground and she found herself floating down, though her conscious mind was focused on simply finding food, any food. She began making her way towards her home, knowing she could find something to eat there and not yet understanding what it was that her hunger craved. She passed a neighbor who was out fixing the dead light bulb in the light in front of his house. He called out a greeting and the scent of his blood hit her at the same time as his voice. A second later she found her teeth in his neck as she pulled the blood from his body in rapid swallows, the fiery liquid calming a need she barely began to understand.  
  
Dropping the lifeless, empty body, she turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, needing to get away from those she loved. Her master had found her shortly thereafter.  
  
Snapping her mind back to the present, she saw Natalie patiently watching her, "Sorry, I was just remembering my first kill..." She shivered and took a long drink from the glass in her hands, needing to wash the memory of his warm blood from her mind. She bit her lip, thinking. "Nat, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course, Cassie, you can ask me anything."  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out, "Do you trust Lacroix?"  
  
Natalie paused for a long moment. She knew that Lacroix was tapping into their bond, monitoring how things went, but she knew he would respect her honest answer to this question as it was important. She brought to mind every encounter she had had with Lacroix, trying to decide for herself the answer to a question she had never asked herself. "Yes, I trust him and I would trust him with my life. His word is very important to him. If he promises you something, you can count on it. His family is also extremely important to him. If he claims you as family, well, you should consider yourself lucky."  
  
Cassie nodded slowly; she could tell that the other woman's words were the truth as she saw it. Though still undecided, she was beginning to get a better picture of things. She was about to speak when she was suddenly hit by another vision, this one almost knocking her unconscious. She'd never had two so close to one another before. Her eyes still closed, sorting out as many details as possible from the rapid rush of images, she began speaking, "Nat! The hunter is coming here. He's grown tired of waiting for Nicholas to leave and he has realized the true nature of this club. He will come in through the back door, setting fire to that exit and killing any vampire he comes across. Then he will attack the bar where Nicholas and Lacroix are, killing them and those around him. All in the club will die." She opened her eyes to Natalie's golden-eyed stare. Then the other woman was running through the door and she could hear her rapid footsteps down the stairs. Cassie remained where she was, frightened by the images she'd seen.  
  
Her eyes skimmed the apartment rapidly, seeking an escape route in case the club burned. There, over the kitchen was a large skylight, the only window visible from where she sat. She calmed slightly, knowing she could save her own neck at least. She sat there alone for five minutes before she heard steps on the stairs. She tensed as she watched Lacroix enter followed by his two children.  
  
Lacroix spared her a quick glance before focusing on Nicholas, "Now that the club is clear, help me pack up some of my more valuable items and we will be gone from here."  
  
"Lacroix, where will we go? He knows about my loft and Natalie's apartment is a bit small for the three of us..."  
  
"There are four of us, Nicholas," his father corrected, as he glanced at Cassie. "I do have the penthouse at the Four Seasons. There is no way this hunter could know of it."  
  
Nicholas nodded, "We should hurry, then. Sunrise is not too far off." He moved off to the spare room, returning with a pair of large trunks which he quickly helped Lacroix fill. Finishing their task, both men took a trunk and headed towards the skylight.  
  
"Uh, small problem, guys," Natalie began hesitantly. Nick and Lacroix both looked at her dumbly for a second. "I don't know how to fly yet," she said slowly.  
  
"Oh, right," Nick said quietly, a small embarrassed smile on his face.  
  
Cassie timidly approached Natalie, "I can carry you... that is... if you want..."  
  
Natalie smiled reassuringly at her before turning to Lacroix, "I think we'd better start my lessons tomorrow night, father."  
  
Lacroix blinked at her casually calling him 'father', it was something he usually only allowed Nicholas, but he found that he didn't really mind hearing it sincerely said by her. "Indeed." He turned to Cassandra, "Do you know where the Four Seasons is?"  
  
She ducked her head under his gaze, "No, sir. I'll have to follow you."  
  
He nodded in response and levitated up to the skylight and opened it, landing on the roof as he waited for the others. Once they were all outside, he closed the skylight and led the way into the sky.  
  
Landing ten minutes later on the balcony of the penthouse suite of the Four Seasons, Cassie released Natalie and took a small step backwards. In the presence of the two men she felt her fear rising again. "I'll... I'll just go now."  
  
Lacroix turned to look at her, "No. Stay." He realized, belatedly, that his tone had made it an order when he saw her stiffen and her eyes go gold. Softening his tone, he continued, "Please stay, Cassandra. I would like it if we could talk."  
  
Nicholas opened the sliding door of the penthouse and led Natalie inside, closing the door behind them. "I'm surprised at the attention he is giving her. This isn't like him."  
  
Natalie smirked wickedly, "Jealous?"  
  
Nick scoffed, "Of course not. I'm just curious."  
  
She huffed, "Right." He silenced her with a kiss and led her off to one of the bedrooms.  
  
Outside, Cassie was terrified at being left alone with this much older, much stronger vampire. She recalled Natalie's statement about this one keeping his word and she forced herself to relax as much as possible, her eyes losing the vampire's gold. She simply stood there, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Lacroix silently waited for her to calm himself. He wished to speak to her but he was having a bit of difficulty sorting his thoughts as his children's emotions and lust crashed in on him through their bond. Were this girl not here, he would probably have gone to join his children. As it was, their emotions were having a distinct effect on him as he felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight. Forcibly clamping down on his own rising desires, he faced the timid creature before him. He decided to move to a seat where the source of his discomfort might not be quite as visible. Considering her recent history, he needed to walk a fine line with this one. Her current temperament and behavior made him think of a deer.  
  
He slowly moved to one of the wooden lounge chairs on the large balcony, "Please, have a seat, child." He noted, pleased, that she chose the chair next to his and not the far one. He turned towards her, his mind automatically focusing on the smooth column of her neck. He could feel his fangs itching to descend. Shaking his head, he finally cleared it enough to enable him to speak. "How often do you usually have these visions of yours?"  
  
She shrugged and he watched the ripple of skin over muscle near her neck, "Not usually this often. It's usually at least a week between visions, but now I've had three in as many days."  
  
He barely nodded in response, the majority of his thoughts going to trying to block out his children's emotions which were now spiraling out of control. He reached out a slow hand towards the woman seated next to him, noticing that she froze but continuing nonetheless. He gently stroked the back of his fingers down her cheek. He noticed that she leaned into his touch almost imperceptibly. He smiled gently and leaned towards her, barely brushing his lips against hers. He quickly pulled back as he realized what was happening. Standing quickly, he collected himself, his stoic mask falling back in place. "Come inside, the sun will be up soon."  
  
Cassie was confused. One minute they were sitting there talking, and the next he was kissing her. Then he had pulled away and it was as if nothing had happened. She stood silently, passing him as he stood by the door waiting for her to enter. She entered the penthouse, getting her first good look at it as he closed the doors. The walls were a rich cream color which matched the plush carpet underfoot. There was a black leather couch and pair of matching chairs which looked identical to those in his apartment over the club. There was a large bookcase on one wall which was full of books and small mementos. There was an adjoining kitchen with all of the modern conveniences.  
  
Lacroix suddenly realized that there were only two bedrooms in the penthouse and that one of them had already been claimed. "You may take the bedroom," he said, gesturing down the hall as he moved to a linen closet and removed blankets and a pillow for the couch for himself.  
  
Cassie realized that he meant to sleep out here on the couch. "No, I can't take your bedroom. I can take the couch," she argued quickly, earning herself a raised eyebrow.  
  
Lacroix wondered what her character was like before she had been brought across. "No, you shall take the bed. Go, sleep." As he spoke, the steel shutters engaged, rolling down to cover the windows against the rising sun. He watched her yawn widely and nod before reluctantly moving off to the bedroom. As he watched her walk off, he puzzled over his growing attraction to the girl, not sure if it was brought on by his children's activities or by something else. He stifled a yawn of his own as he crawled onto the couch and gave himself over to sleep.  
  
Rising before any of the others after a restless day's sleep, Lacroix rose, tidied away the bedding, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As he passed Cassandra's room, he noticed that her door wasn't fully closed. Carefully pushing it open, he silently watched her fitful sleep. As he watched, her nightmare became more pronounced and she began mumbling as she thrashed on the bed. Concerned, he moved into the room and grabbed her arm, intending to wake her. Suddenly, he found himself tossed across the room as she woke violently, reacting to what she perceived to be a threat.  
  
Shaking his head, he looked up from his place on the floor to see her standing aghast, looking down at him. "I'm so sorry!" She reached a hand down to help him up which he took, standing gracefully. She pulled away hurriedly, afraid that he might be mad at her.  
  
He waved her apology off, noticing that she was dressed only in her t-shirt and underwear. He admired her long, graceful legs for a second before noticing her sleep-rumpled hair and her extremely bright green eyes. He pulled himself together as he felt a stirring in his groin in response to her beauty. "You were having a nightmare."  
  
It was more a statement than a question, but she responded anyways, "Yes. I often do now." She realized that she was less than fully dressed and she noticed the direction his eyes had gone. She would have blushed if she could. "I should probably get dressed now."  
  
He lingered for a second and then remembered that she had no extra clothes. He moved to the dresser in the room and rummaged through it. It was mostly Janette's things, and though they would be slightly big on Cassandra, some of them would surely fit. He pulled out a blood-red poet blouse and a long black skirt which was slit up the front to just above the knee. Turning, he handed them to her, "These should fit you."  
  
As he handed the clothes to her, she stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips against his, "Thank you." She pulled away and gave him a shy smile.  
  
He took a quick step backwards, surprised, and then he returned her small smile, "You're welcome." He quickly left her room before it could become anything more. His shower that evening would be a cold one - ice cold.  
  
Cassandra took her time dressing, questioning her own actions this evening. She was desperate to find someone she could trust, she knew that without a doubt, but was that what was motivating her to act in this fashion? She honestly didn't know. He was attractive; she couldn't deny that she was drawn to him. Shaking her head, she removed her t-shirt and dressed. She found a brush in another drawer and she slowly ran it through her hair, gently taming it. In that same drawer, she found a hair clip which matched her top. Clipping the majority of her hair to the back of her head in a delicate twist, she teased out a couple of strands on either side of her face which she allowed to simply fall straight. Looking into the full length mirror, she nodded approvingly at herself before leaving the room.  
  
She could hear the shower running and the other bedroom door was still closed. Heading for the kitchen, she saw that she was the only one out in the living area. She pulled a bottle from the fridge and then, having second thoughts about that action, carefully placed it back. Not having spent any time around any of her kind other than her family left her unsure of social protocols. She didn't know if it was acceptable if she helped herself to their food. Closing the door of the fridge, she clamped down on her growing hunger and debated whether she should just go out and hunt for her dinner. She was sitting in the living room when the shower turned off. Glancing down the hall, she watched a towel-clad Lacroix exit the bathroom and enter his children's bedroom.  
  
Her hunger forgotten, she sat frozen, the image of that perfectly chiseled body having been imprinted on the forefront of her mind. Shaking her head, she quickly moved, pacing in the living room. Now it was decided, she was definitely going to be hunting tonight. Her vampire was scratching at the flimsy bars of its cage with these unaccustomed sensations. She'd never felt a desire like this since she'd come across and she had no idea how to deal with it - besides the obvious. She paced like a caged tiger behind the shuttered windows, waiting for the sun to finally set.  
  
Lacroix dressed quietly as his children slept. Exiting their room, he entered the living room to find an obviously-agitated Cassandra pacing wildly. He silently complimented himself on his choice of clothing for her. She was even more beautiful then when he'd seen her before. "Have you fed yet, child?" he asked as he entered the room and headed towards the fridge.  
  
She turned towards him as he pulled out a bottle, "No. Not yet." She turned away, resuming her pacing, "I think I'm going to go out and find something."  
  
He glanced at her, an eyebrow rising. 'Perhaps her sire hasn't informed her about the enforcers,' he thought, concerned. He turned away and poured two glasses. Setting down the bottle, he carried the glasses to where she was pacing. Holding out hers, he smiled as she grabbed it and quickly downed it in a single swallow. "Help yourself to more," he stated, gesturing back towards the kitchen and the open bottle.  
  
She nodded, moving to the kitchen to do just that, the blood she'd already drunk calming her somewhat. She downed two more glasses before her vampire calmed down, though her arousal hadn't abated much. She shyly returned to the living area, taking a seat on the couch with a small sigh. She watched him move to the chair across from her as he settled gracefully into it.  
  
Lacroix could smell her arousal and he did his best to ignore it. Instead, he decided to find out the extent of her knowledge and training.  
  
Twenty minutes later, when Nicholas and Natalie finally joined them, he was dismayed at her lack of basic knowledge. She didn't know about the Code or the Enforcers. She had only the barest knowledge of the Community itself. As for her abilities, her enhanced senses were barely under her control, she could fly but only in the most basic manner. She had no idea how to hypnotize (or that she even could!), nor how to use her speed and strength. Lacroix quickly decided that while he was training Natalie, he could easily train Cassandra as well. Nicholas had volunteered to assist him in this and he gratefully accepted his son's offer.  
  
That night, Lacroix taught Natalie how to fly as Nicholas helped Cassie to hone her own skills. Returning to the penthouse an hour before dawn, both men were practically carrying an exhausted fledgling.  
  
Bidding his father a good day, Nicholas took Natalie and brought her to bed. Lacroix followed with his own burden. Cassandra was nearly unconscious. It was only then that he realized they had pushed both fledglings particularly hard. Lacroix helped her to undress and put on her t-shirt before helping her into bed. He gave her a brief kiss before leaving her to seek his own sleep on the couch.  
  
Three nearly-identical days later, Lacroix declared that they would take a night off of training - to the delight of both of the women. Nick and Nat decided to make the most of the night and immediately retired to their bedroom. Lacroix, silently cursing the fact that he hadn't taught Natalie how to block her thoughts yet, found himself again being buffeted by their lust. Clamping down forcefully on his links with both children, he sighed in relief as his mind cleared. Cassandra was just exiting the shower as he poured them both drinks. Tonight she was dressed in a tight black top which she wore with her jeans.  
  
She took the proffered glass from him with a small smile, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, moving to one of the chairs in the living area. He watched her move to the couch and sit down. She no longer seemed to feel any fear around him which he considered a good sign.  
  
Cassandra fidgeted under his steady gaze a bit. "I've been thinking... about your offer, I mean. That is... if it still stands..."  
  
"My offer to have you join my family?" he asked in clarification.  
  
"Yes," she said quietly. "Can you tell me what it entails? I'm... nervous..."  
  
He nodded, suddenly excited that she might actually be considering becoming part of his family. He'd found himself becoming increasingly attracted to her as the days passed. "The process is similar to bringing someone across." As soon as he spoke, he realized the mistake he had made phrasing it that way as he saw her tense up, preparing to bolt. He rapidly moved in front of her position on the couch and knelt before her, "The way in which your sire brought you across is not the proper way to bring someone into this life. I would never do that to you..." He watched her calm slightly before he continued, "I would take your blood, draining you as much as I could. Then, you would take my blood. You are young enough that we will probably only have to do it once, perhaps twice if your original sire was old."  
  
She nodded slightly, "He was old. He told me he was over two hundred years old."  
  
Lacroix laughed gently at her comment, "Ah, my dear, your sire was one tenth of my age."  
  
Her eyes widened, "How old are you?"  
  
"Nearly two thousand years old." He watched her swallow as she processed that.  
  
"Oh," she said, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Indeed. I am the city elder of Toronto. If you join my family, you will be under my protection."  
  
She smiled shyly, "Yes, but who will protect you from that hunter?"  
  
He answered her question with a gentle, lingering kiss, "You and your visions will."  
  
She found herself returning his kiss. When she pulled away she glanced into his glacier cool eyes, "If you'll still have me, I would be honored to join your family."  
  
"The honor will be all mine," he said, standing and offering her his hand. "Come with me then, of your own free will."  
  
She took his hand with a confidence she didn't quite feel and followed him as he brought her into the bedroom.  
  
"Lie down, my dear."  
  
She hesitantly did as he said, her eyes streaking a light gold as her vampire registered the possibility of a threat. He ran a gentle hand down her face and onto her neck as he allowed the change to come over him, his eyes going gold and his fangs gleaming. He lowered his head to her neck and she took a deep steadying breath. He gently kissed her neck and then his fangs were sinking into it. She moaned as he pulled out her blood. As his feeding continued, her vampire suddenly flared, sensing a threat to its existence. He easily restrained her with one hand as she mindlessly tried to break free.  
  
He swallowed down her peach, honey, and smoke flavored blood, sifting through the images of her life. When he reached the violent images of her crossover, he could understand why she was having nightmares. Frankly, he was surprised she hadn't walked into the sun right in the beginning. He drank until he felt her bordering on unconsciousness. Pulling away, he used his fang to cut a gash in his wrist which he placed over her mouth, the blood dripping onto her lips. "Drink, my dear, and join my family for eternity." He watched, satisfied as she began drinking, weakly at first, but then with increasing force as her own fangs sank into his wrist.  
  
She had been bordering on unconsciousness when she tasted the clove, fire, and wine flavored blood. She eagerly consumed the powerful elixir as she realized that, after this, all human blood would taste flat and dull in comparison. As she drank, she could feel a bond forming with him in that empty spot that had been there since her original sire died. She could feel Lacroix' encouraging mental caresses as she fed. She had no idea how to control the images which poured into her from his blood so she simply focused on feeding and allowed the sensations to wash over her.  
  
Lacroix watched her feed, smiling as he felt their bond growing. He let her feed as long as possible before pulling his wrist away, the skin tearing from her fangs. He reached his other hand up to brush away a lock of hair from her face, "Are you alright, my dear?"  
  
She opened her eyes and stared up at him, "Uh, yes." She tentatively sat up, "That was... amazing." She glanced away quickly, "I've never tasted anything like that before."  
  
"Did you never exchange blood with your sire?"  
  
"No. He would take mine when he... raped me... but after coming across I never tasted his blood again."  
  
Lacroix kept his features carefully schooled as he silently raged against the one who had made this beautiful creature. To feed and not allow the other to complete the circle was rape in and of itself.  
  
She looked into his eyes, "You're angry? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
He quickly grabbed her hands, "No, you have done nothing wrong. Yes, I was angry, but not at you. I was angry at your sire for his mistreatment of one so beautiful."  
  
She ducked her head down, looking away shyly. He grabbed her chin in one hand, gently forcing her to look at him again. She closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
He pulled away slightly, "Let me help you forget your old sire... I promise, I would never hurt you in any way. The choice is yours."  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw his desire for her there. In response, she pulled his head to hers, kissing him deeply as she pulled him onto the bed. "I trust you... father," she whispered.  
  
Nicholas glanced at Natalie as they lay in each other's arms simply listening to their bond with Lacroix. "It seems that our family has just gotten larger."  
  
She answered with a smile as she snuggled closer to him, "I still think you're jealous."  
  
"Nat! I'm not jealous." She elbowed him in the ribs, "Ouch, ok, maybe just a little. But, I think it's good for him. He deserves to be happy."  
  
She answered him with a kiss as the feelings they were receiving from Lacroix began to become decidedly more amorous.  
  
Three months later  
  
Nick pondered the changes in his sire which had occurred over the last three months. He'd caught him smiling more and his temper had obviously been cooled off. Cassie was also looking better than she had in the beginning. Her fear was all but gone and Nick was pretty sure they were getting a look at her personality before she'd come across. She was bright and perky and she could be as demanding and forceful as his sire at times. She also had Lacroix wrapped around her finger - or maybe it was vice versa - either way, they were both head over heels.  
  
Cassie hadn't had any more visions and no one was sure if this was a good thing or not. Natalie was of the opinion that it was bad, considering Cassie had told her that her visions never included her in them. Nicholas disagreed, saying that it meant that they were simply in no danger at this time.  
  
Lacroix, agreeing with Nicholas, had bought four tickets to the opera so all of them could attend. He had also hired a limo to bring them there in style. The women were both resplendent in their long formal gowns. The men were just as stunning in their tuxes. The opera was wonderful - Lacroix and Nicholas translating for the women - and they were all smiling and laughing as they exited the theater. They'd decided to dismiss the limo and walk back to the penthouse as it was only a mile away and it really was a beautiful night.  
  
Cassandra had just turned her head to respond to something Lacroix had said, when behind them she saw the man from her visions. It was the hunter who had freed her from her previous sire. He was just aiming his flamethrower, preparing to kill them all, when she flew backwards. Her action forced him to re-aim at this threat racing towards him. He just had time to spray her with oil and he badly miscalculated as he set her on fire as her momentum carried her into him, immediately igniting his clothes on fire. She had just enough strength to engulf the hunter in her arms as the fire consumed them.  
  
Lacroix had turned to see what had drawn his beloved's attention. The vision that greeted his eyes was the most horrifying one he'd ever seen. He watched all of it happen as if in slow motion. He tried to go to her but her pain dropped him to his knees. He tried to crawl to her, but Nicholas and Natalie restrained him.  
  
Nicholas, horrified at the scene before him, knew it was too late to save her as soon as he realized she'd been covered by the oil. Then he saw his father trying to reach her and he dove at him, knowing his father would kill himself in the attempt to save her. "It's too late, Lacroix. There's nothing you can do."  
  
Lacroix dropped his head as his son's words reached him just as his bond with his beautiful, dear daughter snapped. Blinded by tears, he sobbed, heedless of who might see.  
  
Natalie clung to her father, her own tears mixing with his on the pavement. She couldn't watch the dying fire. She looked away, lost in her own memories of the once-timid girl who had so thoroughly captured Lacroix' heart.  
  
Nicholas forced himself to watch the dying conflagration, making damned sure that the hunter was dead. When he was satisfied that he was, he got Natalie to help him raise Lacroix to his feet. "Lacroix." He got no response so he tried again, "Lucien." Still nothing. "Father." His sire didn't acknowledge him in any way.  
  
Natalie looked across at Nick and mouthed the word 'shock'. Nick nodded and wrapped his arms around his too-still father. "Come on, Natalie. Let's go home." With that, he lifted himself and his father into the sky.  
  
Natalie hesitated briefly, whispering a goodbye to her sister, before taking to the sky. She got to the penthouse and saw that Nicholas had already put Lacroix in the bed he'd shared with Cassie. She saw her father's blank stare and she felt the same emptiness through their bond. "C'mon Nick. He needs time to mourn her." She led him from his room and into their own room.  
  
"Natalie, I'm really worried about him. I don't know what he will do."  
  
"You don't think he'll hurt himself, do you?"  
  
He shrugged, the sadness and exhaustion evident in his movement and voice, "I don't know."  
  
"All we can do is be there for him and hope for the best, Nick."  
  
He nodded and leaned into her embrace.  
  
Lacroix was numb with pain. He barely noticed that his son had brought him home. His thoughts kept replaying the too-short time he had had with Cassandra. They should have had an eternity together.  
  
"Ah, but we will."  
  
He shot up in bed and glanced around. Seeing nothing, he eased his back against the headboard of the bed and closed his eyes again. Maybe his grief would drive him to madness and he could stay trapped there in memories of them together.  
  
He felt feather light fingers gently trace a path down the side of his face. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into her face. Her features were iridescent and her eyes, which had been a shocking shade of green, were somehow even brighter. She was wearing an indistinct outfit of a light gauzy material. When he noticed the bright, feathered wings behind her, he knew he was dreaming.  
  
"No, love. This is no dream. This is all very real."  
  
"But... how...?"  
  
"Shhh," she said, placing a gentle finger over her lips and moving to sit next to him on the bed. "Let me tell you a story..." She draped one of her wings around his shoulder as she spoke and she watched him reach up and gently stroke the feathers. "Once upon a time, there was an angel who wished to be the guardian of a demon in human's clothing. So, she flew to God and asked him if she could. He answered that no, she could not. That it simply wasn't done. Now, she in her eagerness and youth (for she was a rather young and foolish angel) questioned God. He, in his anger at being questioned, decided that she should live in the form of the one she wanted to protect. So, he sent her down to earth to be born into the body of a human who would then become a demon. She had no knowledge of who or what she was and her only foreknowledge came in brief flashes of the future.  
  
"Everything went according to the plan God had set in motion, until... she fell in love with the one she was supposed to protect. It was during this time that she realized that these 'demons' were more human than some of the humans around them. You should know that until this time, any vampires who died were immediately sent into the fires of hell. God apparently thought that the man was more in control of the beast. Now, with this angel's mortal death and her report on the status of these 'demons', the doors of heaven have been opened to those vampires who die. He also decreed that this youthful angel should have her wish to become the guardian angel of the one she fell in love with."  
  
"Me."  
  
"Yup," she replied, smirking.  
  
"Why me?" he asked as he continued to gently stroke the feathers of her wing.  
  
She smiled, placing a gentle hand on his knee, "Because, of all of the vampires who I watched, you were the loneliest. It broke my heart. So, I watched you for a long time, since before the time you brought Nicholas across. I had hoped that he would fill that place in your heart which was so empty. Instead, I saw the two of you fighting and tearing each other apart."  
  
"What is your real name?"  
  
She smiled brightly, "My 'mother' had it right when she named me. My true name is Hope."  
  
"So, now what? You will just leave me here, alone?"  
  
"No! I wouldn't be a very good guardian angel if I left you completely alone, now would I? You won't always see me, my dear, but I will be there. And..." she trailed off and he didn't know if she would continue.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, I shouldn't say anything, but... You will eventually join me. After all, nothing really lasts forever."  
  
"When, how?"  
  
She laughed lightly, her voice beautifully musical, "No one is allowed to know when. As for the how, the virus which makes you and your children what you are will eventually reach the end of its existence. It will be a painful end, but you will face it with those in your family line." She brought her wing down closer to his back, "And I will be there with you." She smiled gently, knowing that outside the sun was rising, "It's late and you are tired. Sleep now. I will stay with you until you fall asleep."  
  
He fought against it for as long as he could before finally succumbing to sleep. On rising that morning, he almost thought the end of the night to be a dream, until he found the iridescent white feather on his bed.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
253 years later  
  
He lay in the sick bed, the pain he felt was nothing compared to the pain of his children. He knew he was dying, they all were. It was now a matter of who would be the first. He knew he should have been afraid. His long life had been spent reveling in who and what he was. The power the vampire gave him had been an elixir, allowing him to enjoy whatever he would. Now, that power was gone and he was dying. His children were unafraid; Nicholas and Natalie both felt prepared to face the end.  
  
He coughed, a long drawn out series of hacking coughs which brought up blood from his lungs. When he opened his eyes, *she* was there. Her eyes were as bright as he remembered. He hadn't truly seen Hope in over two hundred years. Sometimes he thought he would see her from the corner of his eye, but whenever he turned to look, she was gone.  
  
"I was there," she responded to his unspoken thoughts. "I was always there." She approached him and ran a gentle hand down his cheek. "It's almost over now," she said quietly. "Close your eyes and sleep. I will be here with you."  
  
He barely nodded, his strength failed him now and he closed his eyes again. When he opened them again, he found himself standing in a field, the sun beating down. And she was there, her arms and wings spread wide in welcome.  
  
Her smile was so wide it threatened to tear her face in two as she embraced him. "Welcome home," she said, kissing him.  
  
It was only as her wings rose over his head that he noticed them - his own wings. He looked at her in question, speechless for once.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that, huh?" she said with a cheeky smile. "Come on, let's go home and prepare for the rest of your family."  
  
Taking her hand in his, he let her lead him home. 


End file.
